


Creation of Adam

by Pambot3000



Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fine Art! [5]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action Figures, Bible, Creation, Embedded Images, Fanart, Inspired by Art, M/M, Other, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26038012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pambot3000/pseuds/Pambot3000
Summary: Creation of BuckySteve and Bucky recreate Michelangelo’s “Creation of Adam,” which depicts the spark of life being transferred from God to Adam.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: The Bendy Boys Do Fine Art! [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878451
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Creation of Adam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Voodoosgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoosgirl/gifts).



> As always, for my Muse/Sister in All Things and Stucky, Voodoosgirl.

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/21628602@N07/50256582426/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
